From the not published DE 43 02 837 A1 there is known in the art a housing comprising a lower housing portion and a cover for receiving optical components, such as glass fibers, couplers and splices. The housing serves for the protection of the splice and coupling positions of glass-fiber cables and for the accommodation of the necessary reserve lengths of glass fibers, in conjunction with the splice and coupling positions. The housing has a modular construction. Depending on the requirements, a different number of lower housing portions can be stacked in each other. The glass fibers connecting the lower housing portions are each introduced through the housing bottoms. The lower housing portion is provided with holders integrated in the bottom for receiving couplers and splices. During the final assembly, the lower housing portion or several lower housing portions are combined with the cover so to form a housing or a housing unit.
Disadvantageous, in this prior art housing, is the lack of flexibility when fitting the housing with components. The number of possible splices is limited by the holders integrated in the bottom. When the integrated holders are damaged, the complete lower housing portion has to be replaced.